


A Different Beginning

by celestialwolfslayer



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialwolfslayer/pseuds/celestialwolfslayer
Summary: Asta may have followed Yuno once or more, but this last time he will. Asta gets captured by magic stealing wizards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be the best, but I tried.I'm warning you now there will be some writing mistakes, I don't have a beta or partner.

Asta awoke to another day of torture that never ended. It started when he tried to follow Yuno to the town to deliver the message that father gave Yuno. When he followed Yuno, he got captured by man who were looking for kids to take their magic from them, what they did not no was Asta had no magic, even if he didn't want to believe it himself.(this was after The real one a couple months ahead when Yuno was just learning how to control his powers) The men were going to take his magic, when they found out he had none, they got angry, real angry they usually just killed them off or dropped them off somewhere. They decided since I didn't have no magic they were going to sell me, that's how I got into the predicament. I got sold to a sex trafficking group, he never knew what to expect, he had yet to learn of what the meaning of sex even was. He got used by both woman and man, tortured by them when they were done just to have fun, well until his 15 birthday. He got his grimoire, he felt an unknown power rushing through him. The next thing he knew a red grimoire came to his side. (he has both of his swords) He grabbed the thinner sword and brought the sword awkwardly down on his chains to finally get free. The owner came rushing in when heard the chains breaking and a pull of his magic, his magic was the chains that kept him locked in placed. I had my sword in hand than i had slash my sword down ready to knock him out, his squabbling about me being a demon, that I had black eyes and a symbol on my cheeks. I ignored it and brought my sword down and knocked him out. I wanted to get out, but I had always thought of other before me even now. I went to the others that were captured and placed here, they all stared at me at me in fear, but I just wanted to go home to the church, we're father, Yuno, the children, and sister Lily was. I knew it would take me a few days travel to get there, at least I had time to find suitable clothes to wear when I finally see them again. I had changed alot I had tons of new scars from the torture and rape. I had a scar going from the corner of my eye, barely missed it, to my chin, I didn't like it very much. My eyes don't sparkle with joy as they used to be or bright for the matter. I didn't have much of my muscles left from not being able to train, but I still was very strong. Just alot less of muscles, my hair grew alot longer i'm planning to cut it short again when I get back home, to the church, I would've cut it, but I had no scissors or anything sharp to cut it with. On my first day bandits tried to attack me at night  
I got some decent clothes from them (his regular clothes) they of course got knocked out, but I discovered I could borrow there magic and use it with my thinner sword and can still use it, I just have to the name of their magic, but I have to see how long it last. Through i can't use it without the sword sadly, my thicker sword also block magic to and hit it back at them, sadly it doesn't use the borrowed powers.

## Time skip ## right till he's almost there to the church

I was finally nearing the church, so far the borrowed powers are still is useable, it's only been two days through. I finally reached the church at midday, everyone must be inside (Yuno is getting ready to leave for the capital) I knocked softly on the door, I heard a "Coming". I could never forgot that voice it was Sister Lily, I had gotten over my crush a few years ago. She opened the door and gasped at me, she had a bucket in her hand that met the ground in her surprise. Sister Lily softly spoke about to burst into tears "Is it really you Asta?" . Father, Yuno, and the rest of the children came to see if Sister Lily was alright, they heard her bucket she dropped. When they saw Asta, Father took one look at me and burst into tears, Yuno just stared opened mouth, and the children came running at me to hug me. When they did actually hug me I winced from the pain and human touch, I wasn't completely healed, and I think I will never get over the rape just because I may smile doesn't mean I don't still hurt or fake it. Father and Yuno saw this, Father got the children off me while Yuno just stared at me. Yuno finally asked " Where have been Asta for so long, I thought you were going to be the wizard king, the wizard king can't let your friends and family worry". I replied "Do you really think I would let my friends and family worry for no reason I had got kidnapped, my grimoire appeared and I was finally able to escape". I could see the tears that he was trying to hide after not seeing each other for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was having difficult week. Disclaimer I do not Black Clover this for the whole story.

Chapter 2

Asta knew it was a few days after his and Yuno 15 birthday. They both had got their grimoire, his dark red and Yuno four leaf clover grimoire. He wanted to have more time to get rested, but he just couldn't wait another year for the exams, he even made a joke to Sister Lily asking to marry her, she of course told that she would never marry, she had barely missed with holy water punch remembering he was still recovering. 

Of course he was still going to beat Yuno to the capital. Ok he was going to be slower from the lack of training and injuries, but they decided to hold it off for two going to make up the time by constantly running. He was going to get some training done, not much, but still alot he hopes to regain some more stamina, he didn't lose alot of it, trying break free from his rapist or torturer. At least he had time to regain some muscle. 

It was time to say goodbye to everybody at the church, Father was crying saying "I you just return you can't be leaving is yet". Sister Lily was of course the calmer of the two and told us good luck. I knew they expecting me to return since I had no magic, but I did not care I still had the swords with the borrowed power from the bandits. I had gotten ice magic, chain magic, scissor magic, and finally fire magic. I could shoot fireballs which was totally awesome.

I can't help I didn't lose all my spirit to them. The trip was long exhausting luckily we made on time, just barely through. The people behind me in line were making fun of me for my old, torn grimoire the guy who examined it even asked me if it was real, but I still got into the exam.

Sadly I could not get the broom up but I did meet a nice guy named Sekke he was always saying haha through. It came to the battle portion, Sekke came up to me asking "Do you want to be my partner Asta" I replied "Sure" he looked strong and fun battle. Through I wouldn't let him to close whenever he tried to whisper something in my ear I always made a excuse. I watched Yuno battle some rich guy and tore him up. After Yuno and the rich guys fight was me and Sekke fight. Sekke walked right up to me real close, not enough for me to start panicking but enough for me to get nervous. He whispered "Get ready to be beaten you fool". 

He had thought I was getting nervous from fighting him, I was getting angry he wanting a free ride in the magic knights. He began first with defence shield ice spell, he a ball of ice to me thinking it would be that easy looking arrogant. I pulled out my thinner sword from my grimoire i heard gasp from other people feeling my scary aura most thought was magic very knew it was not, but did not know what it was. Most looked at me in fear with demonic markings on my face and black eyes. I slashed the ball in half as it was nothing I ran at full speed and quickly got close enough to slash right through but I decided to use the fire magic to make it look more awesome, I softly whispered "Fire magic" only Sekke heard me.

I brought my sword down and slashed the dome in half and hit Sekke on the head knocked him it and left a crater on the ground. Most people were left speechless or terrified of my power except the captains of course. Me and Yuno waited for our numbers to be called Yuno was alot more patient than I. Yuno got called first every captain wanted him, he chose the golden dawn of course. I went next, nobody wanted me until the captain of the Black Bulls Yami jumped down with his whole aura shaking the ground. He said "Kid I like you, your funny most are terrified or rear your magic where it's so unknown why don't you join us". 

After a second he said "Join us or die", I didn't know if he was joking or not but I said, "Yes" I still needed to beat Yuno to be the next wizard king. I later had to use the bathroom bad, I don't know why I think I ate something shouldn't of had. I came back out Yuno was glaring at the guy I fought early, I would've said hi but he was so far away already. 

Yuno left with some guy from the golden dawn already when Captain Yami appeared with his two subordinates. The gothic looking one was mumbling something I could not hear, the other one was talking about some girl. Captain Yami finally got annoyed at them and said, "Finral, open the dam portal." He stuttered for a second and said, " Yes, sir. "

We all went through his portal and and a huge looking castle was there, I couldn't help but state in awe at the size of the castle. I didn't realize, but the others had already almost got to the door. I quickly jogged to catch up. When we opened the doors, Yami shouted, "Listen up, this is your new member Asta."


End file.
